La Saison des Fraises
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Post Saison 4] "Dites à Mani que la saison des fraises arrive." L'elfe savait parfaitement ce que Finéas avait voulu dire.


_Bonjour ! Petit One Shot aujourd'hui. J'en suis pas du tout, du tout satisfaite, parce que, pour moi, le personnage de Mani est totalement incohérent sur la fin de saison 4 et j'ai énormément de mal à l'écrire. L'idée provient du debrief de la saison 4, publié sur Bazar du Grenier. Du coup, on va dire que c'est une tentative de quelque chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **LA SAISON DES FRAISES**

Mani le Double voyageait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il ne savait plus exactement où il en était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Fiévreux, la plupart de ses blessures infectées, il espérait tenir suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver Finéas avant la fin. Il le devait. Pour Menki Dal.

Ses pas l'avait traîné naturellement au nord de Castelblanc. Il avait perdu la trace de son mentor à Mirages et avançait dorénavant à l'aveugle. Plus ou moins. Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un gigantesque jeu pour l'assassin, qui s'amusait à apparaître et disparaître de sa vie. Mani avait conscience qu'il le guidait là où il le voulait, mais il n'avait guère le choix de lui obéir s'il voulait seulement espérer l'atteindre.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, l'elfe avait le sourire. Il boitait avec assurance vers une maison à l'écart du monde, entouré d'un champ de fraises. Bien peu savait qu'il avait grandi ici. Il frappa à la porte, deux coups fermes et attendit, sur ses gardes. A l'intérieur de l'habitation, un grognement bien connu se fit entendre, avant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. L'homme en face de lui s'était figé, choqué. Âgé d'environ quatre-vingt ans, les cheveux blancs, il portait une tenue de travail qui avait connu de bien meilleurs jours. Son yeux ridés brillaient, ravivés par la flamme du souvenir.

"Mani ? souffla t-il, les larmes aux yeux. C'est toi, fils ?"

L'elfe le laissa l'attirer à lui. Grimgar l'étouffa dans un câlin qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Ses côtes étaient encore fragiles et les longs mois de voyage l'avait considérablement amaigri.

"Bonjour, Papa, murmura t-il difficilement, avant de le suivre à l'intérieur."

Il referma la porte avec précaution avant de s'avancer dans l'unique pièce de la maison, poussiéreuse et peu meublée. Dans une chaise longue, une vieille dame se balançait lentement, un chat sur les genoux. Mani s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. Elle continuait son manège, sans le voir, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"Babette ne voit plus, tu sais, expliqua la voix masculine derrière lui.

\- On a un invité ? demanda la femme d'une voix aiguë, surprise.

\- C'est moi, Maman, dit doucement Mani."

La femme porta une main à son coeur, bouche bée. L'autre chercha immédiatement son contact. Mani lui attrapa doucement la main et la posa sur son visage. La vieille dame se mit immédiatement à pleurer et l'elfe s'en voulut.

"Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais… Je… Il nous a dit que tu étais mort."

Mani lui caressa la main. Il savait exactement de qui elle parlait. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Mêta-Lignée, de force plus que de gré, Finéas avait envoyé des assassins à ses trousses, pour le tuer. L'elfe avait réussi à se faire passer pour mort, pendant quelques mois, avant qu'il ne retrouve sa trace. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir ses parents, de toute évidence.

"Finéas a menti, répondit Mani. Il voulait me tuer, mais j'ai été plus malin.

\- Tu travailles encore pour lui, alors ? demanda Grimgar, la voix plein d'espoir.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai voyagé avec un groupe d'aventuriers pendant quelques temps. Des gens bien. Mais Finéas est réapparu. Et il a dit…"

L'elfe poussa un soupir.

"Il a dit que la saison des fraises arrivait."

Grimgar fronça les sourcils, comprenant immédiatement la teneur du message. Mani lui lança un regard désolé.

"J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne vous retrouve pas, mais j'ai peur que ce soit le cas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici, sans protection.

\- Voyons, Mani, on ne peut pas partir ! Regarde dans quel état est ta mère. Elle ne pourra pas nous accompagner. On reste ici."

Le télékynésiste s'attendait à cette réponse. Il baissa la tête, inquiet. Combattre Finéas ici ne lui plaisait pas. Il paraissait avoir un peu d'avance sur lui, mais ça ne durerait pas. Pourtant, il avait prévu cette opportunité et la respectait. Contrairement à lui, ses parents adoptifs étaient humains. Ils l'avaient recueilli après le massacre qui avait coûté la vie à sa famille d'origine. Traumatisé, ils avaient su lui redonner confiance en lui, bien que des séquelles fortes demeuraient, notamment sa crainte de la vie en société, à laquelle il ne s'était jamais vraiment adapté.

"Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta soudain Babette, en touchant le bandage qui lui recouvrait l'oeil.

\- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai passé des mois assez difficiles récemment.

\- Va te reposer, ordonna t-elle. Ton lit n'a pas bougé. Je vais m'occuper de tes plaies."

Mani lança un regard interrogateur à son père qui haussa les épaules. Amusé, l'elfe décida de la laisser faire et se dirigea d'un pas penaud vers un coin de la pièce. Un lit double faisait face à un autre plus petit. L'elfe dut replier ses jambes et se contorsionner un peu pour rentrer dedans. Il avait le même depuis ses dix ans et la taille n'était clairement plus adaptée à sa carrure. Néanmoins, se poser finalement lui arracha un sourire. Il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit depuis longtemps et il en soupira d'aise.

Babette se dirigea vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, avec de quoi désinfecter les plaies. Mani la laissa faire, non sans tirer quelques grimaces de temps à autre.

"Comment va Menki Dal ? demanda la vieille dame, en posant un nouveau pansement. La dernière fois qu'on t'as vu, ça semblait en bonne voie avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Mani. Finéas l'avait enlevée, mais on a réussi à la sauver, avec mes amis. Mais… Elle est tombée sur le dos. Les médecins disent qu'elle pourra remarcher un jour, mais je vois bien dans son regard que ça ne va pas.

\- Et tu la demandes quand en mariage ?"

L'elfe manqua de s'étrangler.

"Comment ça la demander en… en…

\- Bah, tu sais bien ! Quand quelqu'un t'aimes et que tu l'aimes… Ca fait combien de temps que tu lui tournes autour maintenant ? Dix, quinze ans ? Tu es assez grand pour lui demander sa main.

\- Je sais pas…. Je ne sais pas comment faire."

Elle lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête. Mani tira une grimace.

"T'as intérêt à le faire vite, je veux des petits-enfants avant de quitter ce monde."

L'elfe se mit à rire, gêné. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Pour lui, le mariage, c'était simplement un moyen de se faire plus d'argent en joignant deux salaires. Il ne se voyait pas vivre éternellement avec une autre personne. Et puis, d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain de savoir comment faire au lit. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il devrait se marier plus tard, ce n'était pas dans le contrat !

La vieille femme plaça un deuxième pansement sur une blessure plus gonflée. Elle souriait franchement et finit par lui saisir la main.

"Tant que tu es heureux, je serais heureuse. Ne te fais pas de sang bleu, va."

On toqua de nouveau à la porte. Mani releva la tête, inquiet, en voyant son père se diriger vers la porte. Il se redressa sur son lit, légèrement inquiet, avant de boîter vers lui.

"Attends, je vais ouvrir."

La menace de Finéas résonnait toujours dans son esprit et il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Et il avait bien raison. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le regard de serpent de son ancien mentor se posa sur lui. Il lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite.

"Ah ! Je vois que tu es enfin là ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Je t'ai connu plus… rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix sombre.

\- Te prévenir. Tes "parents" risquent bientôt de mourir. A moins que tu ne viennes avec moi. Mani. Mani, Mani, Mani. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, tu ne crois pas ?"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses aînés. Grimgar, inquiet, l'encourageait du regard. L'elfe lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Finéas, qui patientait.

"Va te faire foutre."

Il prit de l'élan sur les rebords de la porte et jeta ses deux pieds dans le ventre de son mentor. Finéas tomba lourdement au sol en riant, alors que l'elfe lui claquait la porte au nez. Un rocher brisa la vitre arrière, juste à côté de Babette et plusieurs bâtons enflammés furent jetés à l'intérieur.

Malgré la tentative du père et du fils pour arrêter l'expansion de l'incendie, c'était peine perdue. L'habitation, composée principalement de paille, s'embrasa rapidement.

"On doit sortir ! hurla Mani."

Il prit le bras de Babette et la guida vers la sortie, conscient qu'il les exposaient au danger. Finéas le rabattait à l'extérieur, la maison devait déjà être encerclée des sbires de la Mêta-Lignée. La famille se précipita à l'extérieur, en toussant. Ils firent à peine trois pas que déjà, des assassins braquaient leurs arcs vers eux. Mani leva les mains et s'avança.

"C'est bon, je me rends ! Arrêtez-moi si vous voulez mais laissez-les partir !

\- Mani, Mani, Mani, chantonna une voix nasillarde à son oreille. Crois-tu vraiment que ça va être aussi simple ?"

L'elfe fit volte-face pour l'avoir yeux dans les yeux. Son visage penché vers Babette, il paraissait réfléchir. Mani le poussa violemment et se plaça devant elle. Les arcs se tendirent.

"Intéressant, rit son mentor. Je vois que tu n'es pas disposé à jouer alors je vais aller droit au but. Actuellement, plusieurs de mes hommes sont en train de se diriger vers les appartements de Menki Dal. Oh ? Tu pensais l'avoir bien cachée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai des yeux partout. Tu n'as pas été réceptif à notre dernier jeu et la fin fut… décevante. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Tu vas pouvoir choisir. Les vieillards. Ou Menki Dal. Si tu refuses de choisir, ils mourront tous. Tu as deux minutes."

Il lâcha une dague à ses pieds. Mani la ramassa et la fit tourner dans ses doigts. Finéas l'avait déjà eu une fois de la sorte.

"Cette fois-ci, tes amis ne sont pas là pour te distraire. C'est ton choix, Mani."

Mani jeta un regard à ses parents. Gimgar serrait Babette contre lui. L'elfe put lire dans son regard qu'il lui confiait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Menki Dal une seconde fois. Au fond de lui, il avait déjà fait son choix.

"Je peux toujours venir avec toi ? demanda Mani.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu devras quand même choisir.

\- J'ai déjà choisi."

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Finéas. Deux flèches se plantèrent dans chacune de ses épaules. Il s'effondra au sol, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Pire encore, quand il se retourna, une flèche venait de se planter entre les deux yeux de Babette qui s'effondra au sol, dans les bras de son mari. Une deuxième se planta en plein coeur du veillard.

"Non ! hurla Mani. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Pourquoi TU as fait ça, rappela Finéas. Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. Tellement de déception, Mani. Je t'ai tout donné et voici comment tu me remercies ? Je t'ai tout appris, Mani. Tout. Tu me dois ta vie, tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler."

Une dague se souleva et vint se planter dans le coeur de Finéas, par derrière.

"Justement, articula l'elfe. Je te remercie."

Finéas s'effondra au sol. Mani ferma les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Une volée de flèches lui traversa le crâne.


End file.
